<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constant Companion by Milkbonez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853835">Constant Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez'>Milkbonez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, DRV3 Don't Starve Together AU, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Wilderness Survival, emphasis on Together, i've never played vanilla DS so if you're looking for stuff related to actual DS lore, look elsewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi returns to camp after a two-day outing in the middle of winter, hungry, freezing, and in need of TLC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constant Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was obsessed with Don't Starve Together for about a month, so when I finally got some writing insp, I immediately thought of my faves in a situation where they have to fight for their lives in the wilderness of the Constant. Writing is hard these days, and it took me a month to finish, but I'm glad it's finally done. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faint orange sunset shone from behind the western horizon upon a winter landscape. Crisp, glittering snow blanketed the wilderness and seemed to swallow up all sound. A biting chill whistled across the land, rustled the branches of an evergreen forest. It was lonely and lifeless, save for the efforts of one person on a path through the forest.</p><p>Crouched over a hole in the snow, Shuichi pulled his tattered catcoon cap down tightly over his ears against the wind. Wounds on his face and under thin clothes stung. He retrieved three lumps of charcoal from his handmade backpack and piled them into the hole. Then he lit a simple torch and touched its tip to the pile. The fire crackled and grew large in seconds.</p><p>Dousing the torch, Shuichi retrieved his gray thermal stone from under his arm and held it to the flame. Heat kissed his numb fingers. He leaned forward, catching the warmth on his nose and cheeks. Taking on a yellow glow, the stone warmed his hands. He clenched it.</p><p>The warmth was a fleeting pleasure. As quickly as the fire grew, it dwindled, burning down the charcoal to ashes.</p><p>Fumbling the thermal stone into his thin jacket, Shuichi raced through the forested path. The shadows of the evergreens’ branches stretched over him, making his way look even darker in the fading light of dusk. Spindly, monstrous shapes danced in his peripherals, but he knew better. They wouldn’t hurt him just yet.</p><p>The hisses of spiders erupted from somewhere to his left. He ran even faster, gripping the tentacle spike lashed to his belt. Against the backdrop of the darkening lavender sky, he saw the opening in the trees. The edge of the forest. The hope of camp. His lungs burned, wounds throbbed. He couldn’t feel his toes. Creeping horrors flickered in his vision. He had to keep going.</p><p>The evergreens became sparse, sparser, as he reached the end of the forest. The last tree disappeared behind him, making way for the flat expanse of the snow-covered savannah. Camp was a short sprint ahead.</p><p>Just as total darkness set in, Shuichi at last arrived back at base, a ragtag collection of tents and other structures around a fire pit. Beyond the fire’s light stood rows of twiggy saplings and, more importantly, berry bushes unpicked from Himiko’s last spell. <em> Too far into the darkness</em>, he decided. He checked the hanging meat on the drying racks instead. No luck.</p><p>Maki was tending the crockpots when he limped into the light. Her breath floated up white as she spoke. “Shuichi. You made it back.”</p><p>Sitting on a log by the fire pit, Kaede raised her head from her sewing. “Shuichi!” She all but leaped out of her seat to meet him and throw her arms around his neck. “I’m so glad. I was worried.”</p><p>Shuichi’s wounds ached, but he welcomed her embrace anyway. “It’s good to see you again. Both of you.”</p><p>Maki asked, “Did you manage to get what you needed from the marsh?”</p><p>“That, and then some.” Shuichi unfastened the tentacle spike from his belt and held it out. Kaede’s eyes widened. “You’ll make better use of this than I will.”</p><p>Maki’s brows rose. “You took on a tentacle and lived to tell about it. Impressive.” She took the proffered weapon and examined it.</p><p>“It did quite some damage. I can still feel the blows. Thankfully, my armor cushioned most of it, until it broke.”</p><p>Kaede reached her hand to his cheek, her touch feather-light. “I’ll get something for these cuts on your face.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Shuichi dropped his thermal stone and backpack by the fire pit. Reaching into the pack, he fished several handfuls of cut reeds and spider silk and dumped them into his storage chest. <em> I can deal with these later</em>, he thought. Grabbing his stone cup from within, he headed to the quartet of crockpots. Two of them were for cooking meals. The other two heated ice chunks and snow into drinking water.</p><p>The savory smell of hot meat wafted around the crockpots. Maki was stirring one with a wooden spoon Kaito had carved. Shuichi scooped himself some water. “What’s cooking?”</p><p>“One is meat stew, the other is meatballs. And unfortunately,” Maki added, noticing his hopeful look, “they won’t be ready for a while. There’s more to eat in the icebox.”</p><p>Hot drink in hand, he pawed through the icebox. In a minute, Shuichi was parked on a log by the fire, holding a long stick skewered three lemon-sized meatballs. Shoving the food into his mouth, he kicked off his shoes and held his feet up near the flames. The heat radiated life back into his toes.</p><p>His cat cap rose off his head. Shuichi looked up and behind him. Kaede turned the fluffy hat over in her hands. “Looks like this took some hurt from that tentacle, too. I can fix it up, don't worry.” She tossed it onto her log beside another article of clothing.</p><p>“Thank you,” he muttered around a mouthful of meat. "That'd be great."</p><p>Her arms coming around his midsection, Kaede leaned against his back. Her warm breath tickled his ear. “But I still have to fix you up first. Let me know when you’re done eating.”</p><p>Shuichi wolfed down his meal in silence, Kaede laying her cheek on his shoulder. Her body shielded his back from the cold air. Affection bloomed in Shuichi’s heart. He was so, so grateful for the comfort a much-needed meal and a hug from his girlfriend could bring him. It truly was the simple things that made him believe he could survive in the wilderness.</p><p>Once he finished, Kaede took his cup to return it to his storage chest. She opened her own for spider-silk gauze and a mortar dish filled with ointment.</p><p>Maki shuffled past her towards a stack of firewood. On a log bench beside it lay a thick, puffy vest folded in a square, along with a sewing needle and spool. “Is this what you’ve been working on, Kaede?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. Rantaro’s vest. It was getting a bit worn out.” Kaede returned to Shuichi’s side with her supplies. Dipping some gauze into the ointment, she dabbed a cut on his forehead. He resisted a wince. She finished, “He keeps insisting Woby will keep him warm, but I think he’s trying not to worry us.”</p><p><em> Rantaro, huh? </em> Exhaustion had made Shuichi forget about the rest of the party. He asked, “Where are the others, if it’s just the two of you here?”</p><p>“Rantaro left a little after you did yesterday morning to explore the wilderness, and we haven’t seen him since. I keep hoping he’ll show up before the next sunset. But he’s pretty good at taking care of himself out there.”</p><p>Hoisting up two logs, Maki added, “Kaito found some tracks late this afternoon, and he and Tenko left together to hunt for whatever left it. And Himiko is helping Kokichi at his camp.”</p><p>“I see…” mumbled Shuichi, eyes sliding closed. <em> Tenko will keep Kaito safe, Rantaro has Woby, and Himiko is in… fairly good hands…  </em></p><p>A cut on his cheek burned when Kaede dabbed it. He tried to focus instead on her smell, mingled with the smoky smell of campfire, her presence so close to him after two days. An eternity. It was always rough being alone, with no friends about, especially away from the trappings of camp. Especially during long winter nights.</p><p>Shuichi tilted his head to give Kaede access to a wound on his neck. Maki added logs to the fire; it crackled and popped, embers flying. He opened his eyes. In the edges of the firelight lurked the spindly shadow creatures, towering tall, baring pointed silhouettes of fangs. Shuichi stiffened, eyes wide.</p><p>Kaede met his gaze. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“Nightmares…” He watched the creature creep back into the darkness on short, insectoid legs.</p><p>“I’m about done here. Why don’t you get some sleep?” She touched his uninjured cheek again, rubbing her thumb under his eye. “You look like you could use it.”</p><p>He blinked at her slowly. “I feel like it, too.”</p><p>Leaning forward, she rubbed her cold nose to his. “Sweet dreams, Shushu.”</p><p>“Night, Kaede. Good night, Maki,” he called with a wave of his hand. She waved back.</p><p>Crawling into his tent, Shuichi eased himself onto one of the straw mats. He pulled his legs in close. The tent wasn’t warm, but it provided shelter from the chilling breeze. His bones ached, tired muscles twitched. Heavy eyelids fell shut. Heavier limbs locked in place.</p><p>Shivers rocked his body. Heaving a shaky sigh, he curled up more tightly. His feet wiggled. His hands burrowed under his armpits. Sleep was close, so close, but he couldn’t relax.</p><p>The tent flap opened. Kaede whispered, “Room for one more?”</p><p>Shuichi uncurled himself to make room for her on the other straw mat beside him. “K-Kaede…”</p><p>She brushed aside his bangs to kiss his forehead. “Maki said she could handle staying up on her own. You sounded like you need some help sleeping.”</p><p>“Ah, did I?” Shuichi clenched his jaw shut when he teeth chattered. Kaede breathed a laugh.</p><p>Shuichi squirmed in close when Kaede draped her arm over him. Hands at first clasped together between their bellies, he reached over to pull her in as close as she could be, laying his head down on his other arm. Her knee came to rest on his hip. </p><p>“Is this comfy, Shushu?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you so much.” He breathed in deeply, taking in her warm, exhaled breath, and shivered against her. “Let’s try to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Let’s.” Kaede leaned in to rub noses with him again. “I love you, Shushu.”</p><p>“Kaede…” Shuichi squeezed her against his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>